Gelman escapes France and gets WSP
Cast Gelman-Joey Clerk, TJ, and King Bob-Eric Gus-David/Evil Genius/Zack Tara-Julie Murray, Captain Brad, Shawn Brunner, TheJoJuan4444, Tygo, Luigi, and I-Steven Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Sagwa Miao-Ivy Sheegwa Miao-Salli Microsoft Sam-himself Microsoft Mike-himself Microsoft Mary-herself Microsoft Anna-herself Radar Overseer Scotty-Speakonia Male Voice 1 Plot Gelman gets in big trouble. Transcript (Gelman gets back on the plane and goes home) Gelman: Home sweet home. (at the store) Clerk: What can I get you? Gelman: A Dirty Shame please. Clerk: Thank you. (at home) Gelman: Now to watch it. (later) Gelman: Now to make the opening to Inside Out 1977 VHS Real Not Fake. (later) Gelman: Now that it's done, I'm going to see Bad Lieutenant. (Gelman leaves and his dad enters) Gelman's dad: Let me guess! Gelman escaped France, got A Dirty Shame and made a fake VHS opening! I will confront him when he gets back! (Gelman enters) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you escape France, get A Dirty Shame and make a fake VHS opening?! What else did you do?! Gelman: I saw Bad Lieutenant. Gelman's dad: Gelman, that movie is rated NC-17! That's it! I will call the visitors! (outside) Gelman's dad: They're here! TJ: I'm TJ Detweiler and I can't believe you brought a cow to school and got sent to France! King Bob: I'm Robert Cartwright AKA King Bob! I can't believe you escaped France and got A Dirty Shame! Tara: I'm Shay Steele AKA Tara! Gelman, A Dirty Shame is rated NC-17! Gus: This is Gus Griswald and I can't believe you made the opening to Inside Out 1977 VHS Real not Fake! Murray: I'm Murray Robinson! Gelman, Inside Out was released in 2015, not in 1977! Captain Brad: I'm Captain Brad and if you pepper spray my girlfriend, I will pepper spray you back! Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner and I can't stand any more of this bad attitude you're doing especially to TJ and the Gang! TheJoJuan4444: I'm the JoJuan4444 and you are forbidden to watch The Mario Movie! Luigi: I'm Luigi and I can't believe you watched Bad Lieutenant in theatres! Tygo: I'm Tygo! Gelman, Bad Lieutenant is rated NC-17! Miss Finster: I'm Miss Finster and you are a really bad student of mine! Principal Prickly: I'm Principal Prickly and you are a bad student of mine as well! Me: I'm Fluttershy106 and I agree with both Muriel and Peter! Sagwa Miao: I'm Sagwa Miao and you will be forced to watch my shows! Sheegwa Miao: I'm Sheegwa Miao and I agree with my older sister! Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and this is all your fault for stealing my ROFLcopter, and if you steal it again as well as my tacos and my IWAY cookies, you will be charged with mutiny! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will attack you with my tantrums like I did in Davemadson's bloopers! Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, I will kick you in the crotch 100 times! Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you make one false move, I will zap you with my laser eye power! Radar Overseer Scotty: And finally, I'm Radar Overseer Scotty! If you steal my bologna sandwiches I will swat you 100 times with a wooden paddle and if you fire me, you will be sued for wrongful termination! Gelman's dad: I agree with all of them! Now go to your room now! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Gelman deserves